Shopping Day
by xXRebelXRoseXx
Summary: OneShot. Remy hated shopping. He always had. But thanks to one Texan girl, this may be one of the best shopping trips yet.


The Suave and Fearless Cajun Gambit hid in the closet, cowering in a corner. It was that day again, and he knew she'd be looking for him. But she'd never find him here! It was the perfect hiding spot! This time she wouldn't drag him there!

"Jus' gotta hide until she leaves…" Remy muttered. "Won't be t' long…gah!" The door opened and Remy shielded his eyes from the sudden light that flooded the closet. And there she stood in all her purple Texan glory. Crystal smiled down at the Cajun.

"There ya are hun! C'mon! Its our turn ta go shoppin'!" Remy sighed deeply. Now that he had been caught, he knew she'd convince him to go, just like she always did.

"But Cher, yo' know Remy hates shoppin'!" Crystal frowned.

"Oh c'mon Remy! Please? Fer me?" She batted her emerald eyes and smiled at the Cajun, who frowned.

"Not dis time Cher. Remy sister invented dat trick! Remy is NOT goin' shoppin' an' dats dat." He stood and walked past her, heading to the kitchen. Crystal frowned but slowly an evil grin spread across her face. Thinking of the saddest thing she could think of, she forced tears into her eyes, bringing her mood down as best she could.

"B-but Remy, I don't want ta have ta go alone. Please…?" Remy stopped and sighed. He knew she was faking but even the thought of her being sad made him feel awful.

"Fine Cher…Remy go dis ONE time!" Crystal grinned and grabbed his keys, handing them to him.

"Great! Lets go!"

---

"Remy don' know how one kid can go through so many pop-tarts in one week. Last time we bought her five boxes, an' dat was a week ago!" Crystal laughed as Remy looked at Jubilee's hand writing on the list.

"She just likes 'em hun. Like ya and gumbo." Remy frowned.

"Yeah but FIVE boxes in ONE week!" Remy sighed and tossed the boxes of pop-tarts into the cart. He checked it off on the mile long list and moved on to the next item.

"Next is…what a surprise. Cigars." Crystal sighed.

"Logan really needs ta watch his smokin'. Even if it don't hurt HIM, he's gonna do the rest of us in from second hand smoke!" Gambit grinned.

"I'd hate t' be de sucker dat refuses him a smoke though." Crystal made a face.

"Or the person whose cleanin' up after." They both laughed and walked down the isle, checking items off the list as they went. Finally when they finished, they picked their purchases up and walked out to Remy's car. Suddenly, a rumble met Gambit's ears. He looked at the Texan next to him, who blushed.

"Hungry Cher?" Remy smiled. "Cuz Remy is t'." Crystal looked at the Cajun and smiled.

"Now that ya mention it, I haven't eaten since this mornin'." Gambit loaded the groceries in the trunk and shut, turning and grinning at Crystal.

"Well den Remy know jus' de place."

---

The ride had taken them to a small French restaurant near the edge of town. Crystal had just finished her plate as Remy finished his second, and looked at the Cajun.

"Hun, can I ask you somethin'?" Remy looked up from his plate.

"Shoot." Crystal seemed to hesitate, but then spoke.

"I was wonderin'…why ya don't ever hide yer eyes from people. Ya never seem ta anymore." Remy leaned back and thought for a moment.

"Well…" He began. "I guess I jus'…Yo' know. Got tired of hidin'. I jus' don' see de point when dey all know who I am anyway." Crystal nodded, but then asked more questions.

"Well…if ya could, would ya want t' be human?" Remy laughed at the question as if it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Cher, in my opinion, humans should want t' be mutants. I am who I am, jus' like yo'. We special. Why would anyone want t' be normal?" Crystal frowned a little and glanced away.

"Yeah…I guess…" Remy frowned. He reached out and took Crystal's hand.

"Hey, don' yo' t'ink yo' anythin' but special, ok?" Crystal looked at him. She forced a smile, but Remy could see through it. He frowned and stood, paying for the food and taking her hand once again.

"C'mon cher." Crystal blinked as she was led from the room.

"Remy where are we goin'?" Gambit grinned back at her.

"Yo' see." He opened the door to the car for her and she got in, a puzzled look still on her face. Gambit got in and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and driving toward the country. The sun began to set, and Remy sped the car up.

"Remy seriously, where are we goin'?" Crystal frowned but Remy only smiled.

"If I tell yo', it would ruin de surprise." Crystal opened her mouth to argue but sighed and looked out the window. She wouldn't be able to change his mind, so may as well enjoy the ride. The trees began to thin out as the entered the more rural areas of the country. They passed by many fields, when the forestry began to pick up again. By now, night had fallen and the moon was at its highest point. They reached a small opening in the thick trees, and Remy stopped the car. He got out and opened the door for Crystal, who got out and looked around.

"Remy what are we doin' her-" She stopped as a blindfold slipped over her eyes and Remy took her hand.

"It's a surprise Cher. Jus' follow Remy." He pulled her along onto the path that led into the woods. After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the opposite side, and Gambit removed the blindfold. Crystal gasped as she took in the scenery. They were on a tall cliff, the moon seeming to be right in front of him. Gambit grinned.

"Now t' answer yo' question from earlier Cher," Remy pointed up at some of the stars. "De stars are very pretty, right?" Crystal looked a little confused but nodded.

"Yes, they are." Gambit smiled and pointed to the moon.

"But de moon is more beautiful den all of dem t'gether, non?" Crystal once again nodded. "Well, de same goes fo' mutants an' normal people. Normal people are pretty, an' outnumber us mutants. Mutants are beautiful, but only one out of fifty people is a mutant. Dis causes us mutants t' feel we are different, weird, an' dat we don' belong, jus' like de moon must feel surrounded by those stars. But really, we are jus' as good as de humans, if not better. We jus' special, like de moon." Crystal blinked and looked at Remy. That was so deep…and true. Crystal could hardly believe it'd come from Remy.

"Hun…have ya been hagin' 'round Hank?" Remy laughed.

"Hank wishes he could beat dat." Crystal smiled a little and leaned up. She gently kissed Remy's cheek, and Remy blinked.

"Cher…" Crystal only smiled.

"Ya do know, Logan's gonna kill ya know." Remy looked at her, and slowly smiled.

"Well cher, Remy gonna die a 'appy man." Crystal smiled and laced her fingers with his, leaning against him. Remy smiled and looked up at the moon. It was true. The moon was beautiful. But to Remy, nothing was more beautiful than that moment, and the woman he was sharing it with.


End file.
